


Moira.

by AllAccordingToPan



Series: Keeping Up With The Schlatts. [1]
Category: Dream team minecraft, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Again just mentioning that this is Hybrids, Election Lore??, Gen, Hybrids AU, It just won’t be accurate because i like doing my own thing, It’ll come, Love Square (?) in the future, Love Triangles, M/M, Realistic Minecraft, Romeo and Juliet type of love, SCHLATT IS A LOVING FATHER., Schlattdad, fight me. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAccordingToPan/pseuds/AllAccordingToPan
Summary: In a world where Schlatt runs for president of l’Manberg, except everything is different. Not only is Phil his opponent, but this time he’s not running alone, rather, he’s running with the support of his family, mainly his sons.Dream and Tubbo, two moobloom hybrids.But how do Dream and Tubbo feel about the rest of Phil’s family? The rest of the Soots? Love and friendship begin to blossom, as they both try to live a regular life. But the Schlatts are all hiding one very dangerous secret.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Jschlatt, Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson & TommyInnit & Dave | Technoblade & Floris | Fundy
Series: Keeping Up With The Schlatts. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994335
Comments: 37
Kudos: 361





	1. Selcouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh... everyone’s a hybrid in this au! I’ll post the explanation somewhere i’m sure. Also i have a Tumblr so...
> 
> Listen i’ll edit it in the morning, it’s nearly 2am, let me live.
> 
> AHAH I GOT IT CHECK THE SERIES INFORMATION FOR THE HYBRIDS AND THEIR APPEARANCES.

A sigh fell last his lips as he made his way towards l’Manberg, his feet shuffling through the autumn leaves, his tail swaying along with the pace of his feet. The strap over his shoulder was slowly digging into his skin, irritating it to no end, the heavy bag hitting his thigh with ever step he took. 

He knew this would happen eventually, his father had always been too ambitious with his work, maybe that’s why he was always so intent on adventuring himself. A small smile crossed his face as he shook his head, even with how crazy his family was he still loved them to bits.

Slowly the dark grey walls came into his sight, the biggest tell tale sign that he was approaching l’Manberg, his final chance to turn back. But why would he? Behind those walls was his family, newly settling in, he couldn’t blame them for not wanting to live in Fantasia, it could get hectic inside that city.

Spotted yellow ears twitched as he picked up the sound of people chattering, he was getting closer and closer to the gate. He could already feel the guards stare at him, his porcelain white mask with no doubt drawing their attention straight to him, maybe even thinking him a thief or a petty criminal.

“I’m here to see my family, they recently moved in.” He anxiously played with the tips of his hair, twisting the end of his braid between his fingers, the only sign of nervousness the guard would be able to spot.

“Last name?” The gruff voice of the guard rang out, and he could see a hint of pink hair underneath his helmet.

“Schlatt. Dream Schlatt.” The guard grunted before signalling to the second guard, who made quick work of opening the gate for him. With a nod and a murmured ‘Thank you’ Dream made his way through the gate, rushing through before the guards changed their mind.

As he looked around, he started admiring the city around him. Most of the buildings were made from wood and clay, a nice and more welcoming contrast to the cold stone walls. He pulled out the letter his little brother had made sure to send to him earlier that week, brushing his hand over the contents before he started to read.

_Dear Dream,_

_I’m sorry i have not written you a letter in so long! Dad his new invention exploded, and we got kicked out of the city. We have been travelling towards l’Manberg, it is close to you city right? Dad wanted to settle down there and we just got to an inn where i could actually write you a letter._

_We actually arrived in l’Manberg, not even a day ago. Dad is currently trying to find and buy a house, and left me in the inn. But do not worry, a blond boy decided to keep me company, said he’d keep me safe!_

_I will let you know when we find a house! Come visit us sometime._

_Your brother,_

_Tubbo._

The wind blew past him, hitting him with cold air as he quickly folded the letter back up, his fingerless gloves losing contact with the paper the second he tucked it in his pocket. As promised, Tubbo had send him another letter shortly after, telling him where he could find their new home.

And he couldn’t be more ecstatic, since it was one of the best houses Tubbo said he had ever seen. 

The tall house hadn’t been hard to find at all, especially with Tubbo’s precise explanation on it’s strong pillars and moss covered walls. But it looked every bit the house that would house a theorist, or whatever his father insisted on calling himself that week, everything but an alcoholic.

He found himself on the doorstep within seconds, his hand extended outwards, hovering over the door, ready to knock. Before he bit down on his lip, shaking his head. What was he thinking? Going to welcome his family without even bringing them a gift. With a sigh he turned around, heading towards the market. 

He would come back once he had something to gift his family, a house warming gift if you will.

-☘︎︎-

All Fundy had been doing was taking a walk through the market. Was he on his way to buy loose feathers? Maybe. Was he going to use it to highly inconvenience one of his brothers? Also maybe. 

An annoyed huff escaped him as he kept walking through the market, seeing absolutely nothing of use, why would they host a market and not sell feathers. Sure he could try plucking them from Wilbur but he was sure his brother would absolutely kill him if he did.

His ears twitched as unfamiliar footsteps rushed through the market, and his nose scrunched up as a new unfamiliar smell entered his nose. Who was that? The hybrid smelled unfamiliar, yet familiar at the same time. He had the exact same scent as that small brown haired hybrid that moved in just a few days ago at the beginning of the week. 

A moobloom was it? Were they related?

Finally, his head turned towards the smell and sound, and he was faced by a blond hybrid rushing past him, a long blond braid hitting him square in the face. A yelp escaped his mouth upon contact, and he actually felt himself lose balance by the sheer shock of it all, his arms flailing as he started falling backwards. 

The footsteps stopped in their track as Fundy felt a strong hand grasp his shoulder, and another arm sliding underneath his neck to keep him upwards, his feet still awkwardly standing on the ground. The same blond hybrid was bend over him awkwardly, holding him up yet seeming like he was gonna fall at any second. 

“Sorry! I’m so sorry, are you okay?” A rich sounding voice rang out from behind the mask, and Fundy’s ears immediately twitched towards the sound, relishing in it. Any annoyance he would feel was gone the second he heard that voice, as well as a closer look at the masked man, and could you really blame him?

Before he could even open his mouth, the ribbons holding the strangers’ porcelain mask together went undone. A moment of panic already flared up as Fundy watched the mask slowly fall down, hitting him directly on the head, before falling to the ground, shattered.

A gasp left his mouth as he was faced with wide green eyes, followed suit by a groan of pain. The pretty stranger quickly got to his feet, luckily pulling Fundy along with him until both of them were standing again, staring at each other in awkward silence.

“I’m Fundy.” The second those words left his mouth he internally yelled at himself, before focusing his attention back on the nameless moobloom. His eyes watching those soft yellow ears twitch, his own fox ears unconsciously twitching along.

The strangers’ lips curled into a smile, “Hi Fundy! I’m Dream. And i’m sorry about your head...” the man reached out, brushing a finger over his forehead and Fundy felt himself hiss in pain. 

Before a smile crossed his face as ideas ran through his head, “It’s alright beautiful, i managed to meet you after all.” The words rolled off his tongue as smooth as butter, and he felt pride well up in his heart as he saw a blush decorate the Moobloom’s cheeks. “I’m sorry about your mask, i’m sure i could get my dad to fix it, he does pottery.”

Dream nodded his head quickly, an embarrassed smile crossing his face. “Please do.. i could tell you where my family lives? I’m staying with them for a while...” he watched as the blond crouched down, getting a small leather pouch from his bag, and gently picking up and dropping the shards inside the pouch. “I was actually going to buy them a gift...”

“I could help you with that too, i know this market like the back of my hand!” It was a sore lie, Fundy didn’t often spend time at the market, but he was glad he wanted to buy feathers so badly today.

His words ripped a soft wheezing laugh from Dream, “I’d like that.”

-☘︎︎-

Phil’s day had been going swimmingly, Tommy had come home all starry eyed talking about how he hang around his new friend again. Techno had come home grumbling about being stuck on guard duty again, and Wilbur had come home talking about the new songs he sung in the inn.

However Fundy? Fundy came home with a bruised forehead, a pouch of porcelain scraps, and a stupidly smitten smile on his face. 

“What have you been up to?” While talking Phil had immediately made his way to the kitchen, internally letting out an exhausted sigh as he soaked a kitchen towel in water. He walked back to his son, placing the wet towel directly on the bruised and slightly bloodied towel, feeling Fundy’s hand cover his own to hold it in place.

A soft sigh answered his words, before Fundy properly spoke up. “I saw a guy. A new guy, a moobloom hybrid like the family who just moved in, that old man’s son is a moobloom as well.” He didn’t bother correcting Fundy on his words, simply nodding for Fundy to continue, and continue he did.

Another sigh, “He bumped into me, i fell, and he caught me Phil! He caught me... god he looked so, so stupid doing it too. Then his mask fell down onto my head, and then he pulled me off the ground and-” Fundy trailed off, but the smile on his face spoke volumes, “-he looked so silly, it was adorable Phil!”

He started guiding his son towards the couch, sitting the young man down before sitting down next to him. “Let me guess, you offered to have me repair his mask even though i don’t have any of the skills?”

The sheepish smile Fundy gave him already made his head hurt, and he sunk back into the couch, keeping an eye on his son’s forehead. “Fundy you’re going to fix that mask yourself buddy, i have an election to run in remember?” He gave in and ruffled his son’s hair, a small smile overtaking his own face.

“Yes dad.” Even with the slightly sarcastic tone used, he was satisfied, as long as nothing more would go wrong that day. While his other three sons had come home calm, shit had hit the fan the second they all entered the same room.

And judging by the crashing sounds he could hear upstairs they had gone into yet another argument. “At least you don’t get into fights Fundy, keep bumping into people if you want to just don’t kill any of yours brothers please.”

He patted Fundy’s shoulder before getting off the couch, making his way up the stairs, getting ready to pull Tommy away from Wilbur’s throat again.

-☘︎︎-

Tubbo felt himself running down the stairs the second he heard someone knock, running last Schlatt who was already making his way to the door. “It’s Dream! Dad it’s Dream! It has to be!” His father’s deep chuckle carried through the air, as he slowed down to let Tubbo be the one to open the door. 

The second he opened the door he was met with Dream’s green eyes, and he felt a squeal escape his lips as he instantly tackled his brother into a hug. He hadn’t seen his older brother for a few months now, he was almost as obsessed with finding that other worldly realm as their father was, always away trying to find that damn dimension.

But it didn’t matter now, it didn’t matter that their dad got them kicked out of their old city, it didn’t matter that their dad almost killed the mayors brother, it got Dream back here, back home. 

“You’re finally here! And you brought something? Is that a pillow? Oh i love pillows!” Dream’s arms slowly wrapped themselves around him, hugging Tubbo close to his chest, wheezing laughter vibrating through his chest. 

Slender fingers started running through his hair, “I did... i got you guys a pillow. I couldn’t find anything else.. hi dad.” Dream’s sentence ended off with a small chuckle, and when Tubbo took the time to look up he could see Schlatt standing next to them with a cup of coffee in his hands, shaking his head fondly at the sight of them. 

Tubbo scampered off of Dream, standing to the side awkwardly as he watched his brother stand up, taking the cup of coffee with a grateful smile. “Where did your mask go buttercup? I hardly see you outside without that damn thing.”

And just like that, Tubbo actually noticed the lack of Dream’s porcelain mask, tilting his head to the side as he studied Dream’s face, he didn’t seem uncomfortable with it off. “I dropped it, and it shattered.. someone offered to have it fixed for me and i took him up on it.” 

It seemed that their dad’s protective instinct kicked in almost immediately, as he put his hand on Dream’s cheek protectively, narrowing his eyes. “What someone? Who offered fo fix your mask my boy, if it’s Sapnap then don’t worry he’s alright.” 

All Tubbo could do was watch with wide eyes as Dream started laughing, and shaking his head repeatedly. “No, it was a fox hybrid, i think he introduced himself as Fund-“

“A Soot?!” Schlatt’s yell cut off his brother and he could see Dream’s eyes widening, just like his probably were too. Shocked at their dad’s sudden outburst, he didn’t think their dad would find a rivalry this fast. 

Before either of them could speak up again, Tubbo took a hold of both of their arms, looking up at them with big pleading eyes. “Can we go inside before you start arguing on who we can and can’t talk to dad? I know you don’t like Phil but his sons are alright! Tommy stayed with me at the inn remember?”

Neither of them could find it in themselves to refuse Tubbo, nodding at his words and simply walking inside of the house, waiting until they were in the living room to speak up again. “He wasn’t a bad guy dad, he just wanted to help me.”

As the two were talking about the mystery guy, Tubbo made his way to the kitchen. Getting out one of the cakes Niki had made to welcome them in l’Manberg, they might as well eat one of them now that Dream finally made it here. 

If everything would go like it was supposed to, Eret, Niki and their uncle would show up later that day, maybe even in the evening. And they could all eat dinner together, like a family, for the first time in what must be years.

-☘︎︎-

Wilbur had been singing his songs around the town square, keeping an eye out for Tommy, who was still running amok. Fundy’s story was still fresh in his mind, and if he was trying to catch a glimpse of the blond, then who could blame him? Certainly not his brother.

Songs were flowing past his lips as he strummed his guitar, sitting on the side of the fountain wait the guitar case open on the ground. Sure his family didn’t need this extra support at all but it was nice to have nonetheless, especially since he could spend it at his own leisure.

His wings were fluttering as he kept singing, slowly losing himself in his thoughts until he saw someone walk past, catching his attention almost instantly. Just like Fundy had told him, the man had long blond hair tied up in a braid, and piercing green eyes, why he would wear a mask is an absolute mystery.

He put his guitar away as quickly as possible, ignoring the confused look he got from Tommy as he walked towards the mystery man. Wanting to at least ask him for his name, a detail Fundy refused to give away. 

“Hello, i’m Wilbur.” He approached the man with a neutral look on his face, it worked for everyone else, so there wasn’t a need to change his strategy. “You met my brother at the market this morning, the one you apparently hit with your braid no less?” His eyebrow was raised in amusement, and the man seemed embarrassed enough for the story to check out.

A soft embarrassed chuckle was the first thing he heard from the man, “Hi! I’m Dream, i’m not sure if Fundy said it but, that’s my name, that’s who i am.”

Wilbur felt himself nod, looking at the man cautiously, asking a question he had been dying to ask. “Are you Schlatt’s son? You’re a moobloom aren’t you? Schlatt has a moobloom son, mentioned having another.” And it seemed like they hit the nail right on the head as Dream started nodding, looking up at the trees lining the street.

“I am... i’m his oldest son if it helps, obviously at least, if you saw Tubbo.” Wilbur thought Dream would tense up the second he brought up his father, but on the contrary, it seemed like the man was starting to ease up, a relaxed smile on his face.

And Wilbur found himself entranced by the mystery Dream posed, the mystery the entire family posed. Nome of them had spilled why they even moved into l’Manberg to begin with, as far as he was aware Dream didn’t even plan on living here.

“Well if your father doesn’t forbid you from seeing us then i’m sure the rest of my family would be happy to meet you, though Fundy is quite busy fixing the mask he broke.” He winked at Dream, he knew Fundy said their dad could fix it, but everyone knew Phil wasn’t made for that kind of stuff. No one in their family was really, but Fundy was trying his best, he had to admit that.

He watched the crease between Dream’s eyebrows, watching him furrow his brows in confusion, before a loud wheezing laugh erupted from his throat. “What? He’s fixing it by himself? When you see him tell him he doesn’t need to, i can fix it myself, he doesn’t need to go through the effort!”

For the first time in a while Wilbur felt himself laugh with someone that wasn’t his family, absolutely losing it at the words the blond had spoken. “You can tell him yourself Dream, i’m sure my dad wouldn’t mind if you came over just to talk to Fundy.” He reached out his hand, taking Dream’s hand in his own, maybe he could get something out if it himself.

“Alright, what my father doesn’t know can’t hurt him.”

-☘︎︎-

He can’t believe he did this, he can’t believe he managed to sneak past his sister to do this, but it happened nonetheless. She had thrown out the Schlatts not even a week ago, but he already felt guilty about it, it wasn’t Schlatt’s intention after all, he couldn’t blame the man for wanting to experiment.

Looking down at the bag in his hand, he bit down on the centre of his lip, letting out a sigh before walking to the gates of l’Manberg. “I’m here to see Schlatt, i have a few of his things.” The guard at the gate seemed to roll his eyes before letting him in, and he merely found it in himself to smile at the man before walking into the city.

“And where do you live now...” he murmured out loud to himself, his skeletal horse following close behind him, nudging him every now and then, urging him into a random direction. “I get it Opal, she won’t figure out i promise.”

With a huff and a pull of the reins she started following him instead, as he made his way towards the Schlatts’ new home, hoping they won’t yell at him the second he gets there. Getting beaten to the house by an ebony haired blaze hybrid, standing there, waiting impatiently. 

He walked up to the front door, gazing at the ebony haired man with slight nervousness, he should at least thank him, it was the only reason he even managed to find the house, the only reason he could actually give Schlatt the bag.

Before his sister would find him at least.


	2. A/N

Hi! It’s been dictated by a very recent poll (from the Discord) that i’ll be continuing this fic!! Hopefully until the end!! I’ll be updating this hopefully every Saturday! This means that this fic is officially out of hiatus and you can expect an update soon, as for Arcane; that’s on Hiatus still.

If there are questions comments down below!

**Author's Note:**

> [Join](https://discord.gg/qAt8tfg) the MCYT Discord server!


End file.
